Bending Fairies
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Tarrlok lives his normal life in republic city, This is until a new girl shows up in time, who claims and proves to be a fairy. But why can only Tarrlok see her bounded elf Floxy when he is still Invisible? And why starts his heart to beat so fast when their together? What kind of secrets hides the mysterious masked man Amon? He'll find out everything when he travels to magix...
1. Chapter 1: The new girl in town

Chapter 1: the new girl in town.

"Here we are again, back in republic city"

The young girl named femke told her bounded elf Floxy as they stepped out of a taxi and payed the chauffeur. The man looked at her with a strange look on his face because he couldn't see the little creature sitting on her shoulder.

"That's great femke, but maybe you better don't talk to me out loud because the man is staring at you"

Femke now looked at the man who was staring at her with a weird look and smiled kindly. The man now shrugged and continued on. The young fairy now walked straight to airtemple island were she knew avatar aang was living with Katara and their little family. She had seen them once when they were still very young, but after that she had been gone for a long time, and unknown to her the time streams in the magix and this demension were so diffrent that 42 years had past in this world since she was last here.

**Femke's POV **

"eeeeeeeehm, i'm sorry sir, Can you tell me how I can get to airtemple island?"

I asked a nearby man. He looked at me with a stunned looked before he pointed me into the right direction. I thanked him and walked in the direction he pointed out to me. I almost run to the direction, I couldn't wait to see my friends again, i have so match to tell them! I'm finally a believix fairy and saved the world twice. I almost run into the temple,ignoring the way everyone started at me. Floxy pulled uit his toung at them, knowing they couldn't see him.

"Floxy, behave yourself please, ore I'll turn you visible"

I said as I stoke him tenderly. When I entered the living room, I saw strangers sitting at the table.

"eeeeeehm, Excuse me, is this were Avatar Aang lives?"

I asked a bit unsure. A man that looked a lot like aang looked at the woman next to him with a confused look.

"Avatar aang died many years ago, didn't you know that?"

I shook my head, as tears started to form in my eyes. I shook them away and tried to think how this could be. I was here 3 years ago. Did he only died in that piriod of time? why was his son all grown up now? last time I saw him he was just a baby.

"And...and the other members of team avatar?"

I asked a bit unsure. I hoped some of us were still here, maybe they could tell me how match time passed since I last was here and what happend in that time. Just when the man was about to answer a strange voice interupted him.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

A man with three ponytails asked from behind me. I smiled when I looked into his eyes. He was a kind soul, I could feel it in my hearth. He smiled back at me a bit shy, and I could see he blushed a little.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner"

so Tarrlok is the strangers name! and what a nice name it is!

"Good because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right? is this beatifull young lady eating with us as well?"

He asked pointing at me. I blushed and looked at the man with a kind smile. the man nodded and I sat down next to a strange looking water tribe girl. I saw Tarrlok approacht the strange looking girl.

"Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe"

He said as he bowed to her. So she was the New avatar, and the reincarnation of avatar aang? I looked at her with a stunned look and got up again, getting next to tarrlok immitating what he did.

"and I am Femke, a firebender and a fairy, honored to meet you avatar Korra"

I said as I put out me hand to shake hers. I saw she looked at my hand with a stunned look. Now realizing that it wasn't normal to shake hands in this demension.

"nice try Fem, but If you wanne try acting like you belong her you better study the ways of this demension better"

I looked at Floxy with a teasing smile now.

"shut your mouth and turn yourself visible so our friends can see you as well"

I saw everyone looked at me with a confused look. I blushed a bit, knowing it looked like I was talking to myself for them.

"I'm talking to my partner Floxy, he is a elf that's why you can't see him"

I said as I used a little bit of my magic to turn him visible. I saw everyone look at me with a shocked look now.

**Tarrlok's POV**

When I entered Tenzin's house I had never expected this beatifull young lady to be with him. She looked a little bit strange with her earthbending getup, but she was okay. She said she was a fairy, I have no Idea what that might be, because my father never told us anything expcept how we could destroy the avatar and take over the world.

on her shoulder stood a little guy that looked very strange, he was very small, with a shot of purple hair with blue stripes into it. He wore gotic looking clothes that had seen better days, but he smiled kindly at us as he waved at me, as if I was the only one who saw him. I was about to wave back when I thought I better didn't, that would be stupit, and I didn't wanted to make a fool of myself.

"nice try Fem, but If you wanne try acting like you belong her you better study the ways of this demension better"

the little guy said to femke with a teasing smile now.

"shut your mouth and turn yourself visible so our friends can see you as well"

I looked at the other and saw everyone looked at Femke with a confused look. I saw Femke herself blushed a bit, I didn't know what she meant with "so the others can see you as well, because I already could see him. She now used a strange beam of light and when I looked around I saw all eyes grew wide in shock and disbelieve.

"This is my friend and trusted partner Floxy, He is a elf, that's why mostly only fairies can see him"

My eyes grew wide now. Only fairies could do that! Why...Does that mean I'm a fairy as well? I could see him all this time..."

**Femke's POV**

I saw Tarrlok looked at me with widen eyes when I told him normally only fairies could see Floxy and I wonderd why he did so. Anyhow, we sat all down now and Tarrlok started to flatter Korra with all kinds of compliments because he wanted her to join his Task force. I didn't know where it was for, but I doubted it was for anything good.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is you"

Tarrlok said with a kind smile to Korra. I wonder who this Amon guy is and what he has done that was so bad that he needed a direct attack, but left the question for later. Korra refused and Tarrlok left. First I wanted to ask this man, Tarrlok called him Tenzin earlier on, what happend to the other members of team avatar but knew it was better to follow this man first. Maybe he knew as match as Tenzin did about team avatar, and maybe I could also ask why he was so shocked when I told him normally only fairies could see floxy.

"would you please watch Floxy, I gotta go for a minute"

I said as I placed Floxy on the table and ran after Tarrlok. He was just putting on his coat in the hallway ready to leave when I approached him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I asked as I grabbed his arm. I looked back and saw Tenzin and the others staring at me from the door with open mouth.

"In **PRIVATE**"

I said with a stern look at them. Tenzin looked at me with narrowed eyes now. . I was almost one hundred percent sure that he did not trust me at the time. Tarrok shrugged at them, as we walked out together.

**Tarrlok's POV **

"how can I help you?"

I asked a bit shy. Never ever, had a **WOMAN ** from around my age, asked me to talk with her in private. Normally everyone eyed me with a frown, except my father who liked to scold at me as well because Noatak was match stronger then I was.

"well eeeeehm, I was wondering why you looked so suprised when I told everyone that only fairies can see Floxy"

She asked a bit unsure. I blushed a bit when I heard she noticed that.

"That is because...Because..."

I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I already saw Floxy before, because I think that would be stupit. and I did not want to embarrass myself in front of this new girl, because I kinda liked her, she had something mysterious... something ordinary girls didn't have.

"come on, you can tell me what's the matter"

she said with a kind smile while she touched my hand, for a split second I turned red from ear to ear, no girl had ever dared to touch my hand! she really was a special girl.

"I could see your friend already...long before you turned him visible"

I saw she looked at me with a stunned look now.

"that's impossible...only a fairy can see them without the visibility charm I used..."

she told me with a stunned look. I looked at Floxy who looked at my face now with a worried expression.

"Femke...could it be..."

Femke looked at him with a stunned look now, her eyes grew wide when she realized what he tried to point out.

"Well...it isn't completely impossible... But I never heard of it before..."

she said with overthinking look. I looked at her with a stunned look, what did those to two try to...

suddenly it hit me and my eyes grew wide in realization.

"you mean I am a..."

I didn't had to say the word because Femke already nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"there is no other explanation how you could see Floxy without that charm, you must be a fairy...just like I am."

she said still smiling brightly at me. I looked at her with a stunned look, this wasn't possible...this had to be a dream...I thought with a frozen face at this new girl...

that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it!

Read and Revieuw please!


	2. Chapter 2: FEMKE'S GONNA STAY!

Chapter 2: Femke's Gonna stay!

**Tarrlok's POV **

I looked at Femke with a open mouth. She just had told me that the only reason I could have seen her bounded pixie Floxy could have been that I'm a fairy as well! If my father had know that, he would have launched at me in my face, because the avatar had a friend who was a fairy as well and he had always told us that fairies wore glittery dresses, that were very short and more glitters on their faces together with a **LOT **of make up! I had heard him call that Fairy Femke as well...Maybe this Femke is the daugther of that other Femke...Ore maybe they have know each other in another way.

"We will find out if your a fairy, if your willing to come with me to magix"

She now said with a kind smile. I looked at her with widen eyes. She really believed I was a fairy? I, the most untalented waterbender of the northern water tribe? My father had never believed in me **THAT** match, and somehow it felt good she believed in me like this, But I didn't saw myself as a fairy, I'm a counsilman, yes, I will rule over this city one day, great, but A fairy...No, that was something I had never thought about. I was never strong, and I knew I was going to blew it up again...Just like the first time I tried to waterbend.

_"Tarlok! you better shape that up ore you will be out here in the cold all night until you get it right" _

I still heard the voice of my father echo threw my head, and he had been right all alonge, I was a weakling! But I was match better then he was! I would be the savior and the leader of this city! something he never got!

"Femke...I...I can't be a fairy...I'm far to weak for that"

I stammed. I knew it must sound desperated, and I didn't wanted her to hear me that way, I didn't wanted to sound like a weakling, but it was the truth! something I never showed anyone sinds my childhood. And that childhood was one of the biggest secrets I had...If anyone would find out about my past, I would be kicked out of the counsil, if the counsil ever finds out who my father was, and maybe even put in jail for lying about it all this time.

"i'm sure you can unlock your powers in time, I can feel your a very strong fairy...it would be a waste if you didn't tried to use your powers for good"

She said as she put a hand on mine. I felt myself turn red because she was touching me, my father had never touched me like this unless it was to hurt me. My mom had touched me like this, but that had been **BEFORE **we found out we were waterbenders. After that it became even less then it suddenly stopped completely. I still have no idea why she suddenly stopped hugging us, loving us the way she always did... I think she maybe have felt that we were more restrained in our doings. Maybe...Maybe she even suspected that something is not quite in the hook with father, But she didn't do anything because she didn't have prove, father mistreated us in any way.

"Tarrlok? Tarrlok are you okay?"

Femke suddenly asked me with a worried look on her face. I must have been so lost in thoughts I haven't heart a question. I shook my head to put of my own thoughts and focused on what she had just told me.

"Yeah, you asked me to come with you to magix...but...I got my work here...I don't know if I can just...leave"

I said with a smile on my face. Focus Tarrlok! Put on your poker face and try to act like you always do in the counsil, sweet, but not to sweet, so she won't suspect anything.

"Well, I was planning to stay here for a while, so you won't nessacary have to leave this place, if you have time to spare, I can teach you the robes of the trade as well"

She said with a little wink to me. really if she hadn't been right in front of me I had jumped in the air with joy.

_**"SHE WAS GOING TO STAY! SHE WAS STAYING HERE!"**_

I thought as I gave here a bright smile. I still tried to act polite, but I must have had some trouble with hiding my emotions, because she smiled at me brightly and put her other hand on mine as well.

**Femke's POV **

"I'm glad your happy I can stay, but please don't tell anyone else about my true identity okay? They might be shocked to see a fairy, and who knows what they will do to me when they find out who I truly am"

I said with a bright smile on my face. I had learned to control more then one element as well, because I am not only the Fairy of thunder. I also have a very powerfull flame inside me. The flame of the Voortrix, wich contained the 4 elements water, earth, fire and air. I was the only fairy left that could controll are 4 and combine them to get a very powerfull blast that can knock out a intire fleed if I wanted to..

But not so long ago the headmistress of Elfea, Miss Faragonda had asked me to drop by in her office for a little talk, this turned out to be a very interesting talk, for my sake and that of the faries...

_*flashback*_

_"Sit down please"_

_the headmistress said as she offered me a chair. I gladly sad down, knowing I wasn't in trouble this time. Last time I was in this office had been because I had pulled a very witch-like prank on one of my classmates, that had bullied me several times before. I had put a bucked full of froggs on top of a cracked door, and when she opened the door fully the bucked had tumbled over her and the frogs, for wich she was very afraid, had landed everywhere around her. I had lauched very hard because she screamed so hard the whole school had heard her. Ofcourse I got caught and punished for that Joke, do it was worth it, she never bullied me again. _

_"how are things going for you, now you left Elfea?"_

_The headmistress asked me kindly as she offered me a cup of hot tea. I refused knowing I would have tea myself soon after I got home. _

_"Things are going great headmistress, I'm learning to controll my powers with Feria now and things are going very well"_

_I said as I looked around. The office hadn't changed a bit since that last day I had been here..._

_"That's good to hear, but that's not why I called you hear, there is something I need to tell you" _

_She said with a stern look to me. It had to be very important that she was so serious... _

_"Long ago, the Voortrix were the ones that protected the magix- demension, together with there bounded elfs" _

_She started her story. I nodded because I already knew that from Feria. I had found my bounded elf Floxy thanks to her. _

_"But they weren't the only ones with the Voortrix power, and this is what Feria propably never told you"_

_I looked up now. There were more? True, our guide Daniel had thesame power as we are, But I thought that was because he was our Guide..._

_"You need to return to the Avatat kingdom to search for the last faries of that demension, The Elementary fairies, they can help you to bring back the magic in this demension, just like the magic who came back on earth thanks to the efforts of the Winx"_

_I smiled when I heard this. It would be great to bring back magc in a demension and earn my believix powers just like the Winx did. _

_"But, how am I supposed to find them? The winx were with six, i'm on my own"_

_I asked with a sad look at the ground, realizing it would be much harder for me to bring back magic in this world than it had been for the Winx. _

_"You have your Voortrix powers, that is something the Winx didn't have, your powers and theirs is one and thesame, use that to locate the fairies and combine their power with yours to bring magic back to the city"_

_She said as she opened the door for me to let me out. I smiled at her and gave her a last hand. _

_"Good luck Feria, I know you can do this" _

_she said as she gave me a stern look. I nodded before I walked out the office and transported my way to the elf village. I wanted to ask Floxy to come with me. He was the only friend I had left in this demension after the Trix got on the wrong path._

_"are you sure we can do this Fem? It can be very dangerous?"_

_my bounded elf asked me. I smiled as I showed him the amulet of Feria that I got a few years ago when I was still with Daniel and the other Trix. _

_"I'm sure we can find this Elemental faries, remember, Feria is with me, she will help me to find them"_

_I said as I placed my finger on the medallion. I could still remember when I first came in touch with my past life. Even do I'm a cristen and I don't believe in reincarnation I really like my past life Feria and the memories she gave me from when she was still alive. Even do her people hated her and her friends she stayed loyal to her friends and her people and sacrificed her own life to save her village. _

_"Then i'll go with you, you never know when you need an extra pair of hands to save the world"_

_Floxy jokes as he jumped onto my shoulder as we both transported to the demension of the avatar and his friends..."_

_*end flashback*_

I looked up again and saw Tarrlok looked at me with a kind smile. I kinda started to like him. I'm not sure whether it is love ore something match bigger then that, but it was nice to have a friend again. Just like in the old time when Avatar aang and the others were still around...

"Well, I better go now, ore Tenzin wil think I'm talking you into something..."

Tarrlok tried to joke with a wink to me. I blushed a bit when I heard that and looked back at the temple, so he wouldn't see I turned red from ear to ear.

_"Damn why do I Blush when he winkes at me?! Normally I never blush! only if my husband winks at me"_

I thought a little annoyed as I waved him goodbye. He waved back at me with a bright smile as he made his way to the boat and back to the main land...

"Well, that's one fairy down, 3 more to go!"

Floxy suddenly called from my shoulder. I looked startled aside. I had completely forgotten that he was still sitting on my shoulder! Floxy must have noticed, because he grinned at me while looking at Tarrlok who was now on the boat near the dock on the other side.

**Floxy's POV **

"You like him a whole lot don't you?"

I asked my bounded fairy with a grin on my face. All this time I had looked at the two of them talk and I noticed they looked at each other with this...this glint in their eyes... This spark of ...ugh...love! Even do I knew Femke was married and had 2 kids back on earth, she seemed like she was madly in love with this man...

"He's okay, but don't get any idea's! I'm **NOT** in love"

she said the word not a bit to tense...nooooo she wasn't in love she said, but I think deep down inside she was, only she didn't wanted to tell me, because she was afraid I would tell her husband.

"Let's go back inside, before Tenzin and the others get worried okay? We'll talk about this later"

She now said as she started to head back into the temple. I didn't said a word to her anymore as I just sat there on her shoulder and watched the dock were Tarrlok had been just a few minutes ago, wondering how long it would last before Femke would admid I was right, for I knew, she **IS **in love...

So that was the next chapter! I hope you liked it. Sorry if the spelling and grammer is bad somethimes, but i'm from the netherlands so English isn't my first language.

author's Notes

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR NICKELODEON! **

**THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS FEMKE! **

**THANKS FOR READING **

**PLEASE REVIEUW! **


End file.
